


Jealous

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [53]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jealous Dean, Matchmaker Sam, Sam Ships It, Sam is a Little Shit, but whatev - Freeform, more like tall shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Dean easily gets jealous, even when it's his own brother.





	Jealous

Deans jaw clenched as he watched you and Sam play around. Sam had thrown you over his shoulder, and was now shaking you around, making you giggle and laugh. "Put me down!", you screeched, clawing at Sams back. Sam laughed, running out of the room. "Nope!" He ran straight into your room, throwing you onto the mattress. "You wait here!" You laughed as you watched him run out of the room. You did as you were told. Suddenly Dean was shoved into the room, and the door was slammed and locked behind him. Dean started banging on the door, yelling at Sam to open the door.

"I'm going to open it once you two confess your undying love for each other!" "Sam!", you and Dean yelled at the same time, looking at each other sheepishly. "Admit it!" Dean huffed and kicked the door. He crossed his arms and leaned against it, saying nothing. You tried to block out Dean and focused on a book on your nightstand. You read a few lines and remembered where you had left it. It was a romantic scene between the protagonist and the love interest. You blushed, hiding your face from Dean. Suddenly the bed dipped, and a head appeared in your line of view. "What're you reading?" - "A book?" He rolled his eyes at your sarcasm. "What's it about?" You flushed further. "... people?" He tore the book from your grip, reading the page you were currently at. He smirked, looking up to you.

"You know", he whispered, making sure Sam didn't hear,"I really didn't like Sam touching you like that." You were confused. "Touching? He just picked me up!" He chuckled. "I would prefer it if it were me picking you up" And with that he pushed his lips against yours. "So... you were jealous?" He chuckled again. "Yes" 

The door was unlocked, and Sam peeked into the room. He saw you and Dean make out, and decided to leave the two of you alone, but not without punching the air in success.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
